Only Time Will Tell
by Destiny Demming
Summary: Is there ever a truly NORMAL mornning for the Curtis? If there ever is, then it's definatly not the day three girl who went camping in the year 2010 and somehow ended up in 1968 show up on their doorstep asking for directions.
1. First Impressions Are Never As They Seem

** Alright! It's here! This is my first Outsiders Fan Fic, and I ope you all love it!**

** Props to my lovely beta, Jasmine James, who helped me with my unnatural semi-colon obsession. **

**Disclaimer: Do I own The Outsiders? No, no I do not. Do I wish I did? Why yes, yes I do. **

** Read on!**

**-Destiny :)**

* * *

Darrel Curtis couldn't put his finger on it, but he felt like something was going to happen that morning.

The gang was scattered throughout the house; some, including Darry, were sitting in the kitchen eating their breakfast of eggs and toast. Sodapop was wolfing down his food so fast that Darry didn't think he even paused to breathe. Steve was lounging next to the counter with his arms crossed in front of him, looking bored.

Darry chuckled, "Having fun over there?" Steve put on his usual frown and glared at Darry, who glared back in return.

Darry stood up from the kitchen table and put his plate in the sink. He checked the clock in the kitchen and cursed silently; he would be late to work if he didn't hurry.

He grabbed his boots and walked briskly into the living room. Dallas sat next to Johnny who was in a deep conversation with Ponyboy. Dallas had his boots resting on the coffee table, but Darry pushed them off as he walked by. Dallas mumbled something that rhymed with "ducking class roll." Darry punched him in the shoulder lightly, and the blonde boy grumbled something that was inaudible to Darry. He chuckled and walked over to the door.

"I'm off to work. Don't break anything!" He called over his shoulder. A few "bye's" came from the kitchen and living room.

Darry threw open the door and bolted out, not wanting to be late for work.

The last thing he was expecting was to run right smack into something. Or, well, _someone_.

* * *

"God! Face it, we're lost!" Demi cried out to no one in particular seeing as how her two best friends were ignoring her. It wasn't very surprising considering that this was probably the thirtieth time she had complained since leaving the campgrounds this morning. Avery rolled her eyes and turned to her.

"You know, whining about it isn't going to make my house appear before our eyes! If all you're going to do is complain, then just shut your trap!" Avery scolded. Demi glared at her friend, but she could tell that she was just stressed out. Avery would never admit to it, but Demi knew. She sighed and her shoulders sagged in defeat.

"I know, I'm just freaking out. I'm sorry, but not all of us would be able to take on a group of muggers by ourselves." That got a smile out of Avery, who most likely _could _take on a group of muggers single-handedly. Demi smiled, knowing that this reminder would make her friend a little more at ease. They had somehow emerged from the woods in the wrong neighborhood, even though they had taken the same path that they had always taken since they were little kids.

They were walking down a pretty rugged looking street, and Demi gulped nervously. She hadn't been mugged before, and as shocking as it might be to find out; she wanted to keep it that way.

There was a white house that had a small, clean looking front yard. The house didn't have the "scary" look that all the houses on this road had. Demi watched Meagan nod and turn to the other girls.

"Okay, let's stop and ask for directions. Maybe they know which way the road is." Demi nodded at the exact same moment that Avery shook her head. They both looked at each other questioningly. Demi opened her mouth to speak, but Avery beat her to it.

"Come on, guys. We can find it on our _own. _If we just keep walking then eventually we'll make it back home." Avery reasoned. Demi rolled her eyes at her friend. Avery had never been the type to ask for help. She was more of the I'll-do-it-by-myself-or-I'll-die-trying kind of girl.

"What if we don't find our way back and perish in the middle of some road?" Demi could see it now… There she was, lying in the middle of some unknown road surrounded by hoodlums with knives. No. Way. She shivered; Meagan laughed.

"Because _that's _not a worst case scenario type of thing." She shook her head and sighed. "We're just going to go ask for some help. I don't think they'll mind if we ask for some directions." Meagan began walking up the steps. Avery and Demi looked at one another and shrugged at the same time. They began following Meagan after a short pause. Just as they were about to climb the front steps, Meagan raised her hand to knock on the door…

…and was pummeled by a large person.

* * *

Darry quickly reached out to stop the person from teetering off the steps. He then noticed that this person was a little less than a foot shorter than him, reaching only to his chest. He also noticed that she was very _pretty. _Darry didn't usually notice that about girls. He usually didn't have _time_ to notice, but this girl had light brown hair and blue eyes that were currently wide in shock.

He looked over her shoulder at the other two girls. They were similar in height, but other than that they didn't resemble each other very much. The one on the left had light skin and short, black hair. She also had green eyes and a sarcastic grin. She stood with her fingers hooked in her pocket loops of her black jeans. She looked over at the other girl, who was the shortest of the three. She had brown hair and tan skin. She struck him as average; her hair was long, but not too long, and she was short, but not too short. She also had blue eyes that were wide with…shock? Darry couldn't tell, but he watched as she looked at the black haired girl…

…And they both broke into a fit of hysterical laughter. They pointed at him and the girl who he was still holding onto and laughed.

"Oh my God!" The short one yelled.

"Your FACES!" The other finished.

The brown haired girl clutched the black haired girl's shoulder and continued to laugh.

Who were these people?


	2. Never leave your stuff in the woods

**Okay, so to my first reviewers, I love you. ;) You made my day.**

**To the rest of you, you should review. It would make me update faster.**

**Speaking of which, I'm really sorry it took me so long to update! Midterms were last week, and I was cramming all week long. I swear I'm not normally this slow.**

**Lots of love to my beta! The world would have too many semi-colons without you.**

**Read on, dearies!**

**~Destiny**

* * *

"What the hell?" A voice called from behind a very confused looking Darry. He glanced over his shoulder to see a frowning, and annoyed looking, Steve Randle. The rest of the gang were squished into the doorway of the Curtis's. They all wore looks of bewilderment, except for Dallas who had his usual look of coldness on his face. Ponyboy was staring at the two girls on the front lawn with his mouth slightly agape.

"Avery! Demi! Enough!" Darry looked at the girl next to him, shocked at hearing her speak. He was even more shocked when the girls stopped, still taking deep, calming breaths. The brown haired girl frowned at her.

"Don't be a spoil sport Meagan!" She stuck her tongue out at the girl next to him, Meagan.

Meagan rolled her eyes and sighed, shaking her head. She turned to Darry and gave an apologetic smile.

"I'm really sorry about them. Honestly, I swear sometimes they're just like children." She gave a friendly smile. " I'm Meagan, and that's Avery," she pointed to the girl with black hair, who nodded her head in acknowledgement. "And that's Demi." The brown haired girl smiled, scrunching up her face in a huge smile.

"Ello, ello!" She sang out. Darry heard a humorless snort from behind him, but didn't turn to see who it was. The girls took in their group, and Demi's eyes widened at how large the group was. Then her eyes widened and she gasped.

"Guys! We forgot-" she began, but a voice called out.

"Wow, you know what's really fun? Getting left in the woods, and turning up on a road you don't even know!" Demi and Avery exchanged glances.

"Shit." They mumbled at the same time. They looked at Meagan who had a look of horror on her face. She turned to the girls.

"You told me she was gone already!" They all stopped and watched as the girl progressed. Darry sighed, what now? Her blonde hair, which was piled in a messy bun at the side of her hair, was a startling contrast to the rest of her clothing, which was various shades of black. As she reached the Curtis's lawn, Darry could see the look on her face.

It was furious, no, murderous.

"Apparently you can't go pee without being left in the woods to die." The girl stopped near Avery, glaring at all three girls. They all looked around randomly. Even though the girl seemed mad, she didn't raise her voice, and still spoke in a calm voice.

"Well, we thought you left already or something, because all your stuff was gone." Meagan reasoned, but you could see the guilt on her face.

"I didn't want the beave-coons to get my stuff!" She threw her hands into the air like this was the most rational thing in the world to say. "I mean, who doesn't bring all their stuff to pee in the woods?"

"Everyone!" Avery and Demi cried out at the same moment.

Everyone was silent, watching the display. The greasers just couldn't seem to wrap their heads around this. Except for Darry, who had already reached the conclusion that these girls were utterly insane.

"Another one?" He mumbled under his breath, thinking no one could hear him. He was sadly mistaken, for Avery's head shot up and her eyes locked on Darry.

Then she burst into song.

"Another one bites the dust! And another one gone, and another one gone. And another one bites-" Darry's head very nearly exploded. Have you ever seen one of those old cartoons? Where the characters' faces are all red and they have steam shooting from their ears because their so angry?

Well that was Darry, minus the steam.

"SHUT UP!" He yelled, ceasing all conversation. Demi and Avery looked at one another with narrowed eyes. The girls never ceased to live up to a challenge, but of course Demi was intimidated by the very large, muscular greaser, and for once decided to keep her mouth closed.

Avery on the other hand, did not. Marching up to Darry, she planted herself firmly in front of him and craned her head upwards to look at him. "Make. Me." She said, her voice leaking venom.

I believe that was the precise moment that Darry's ears began to steam, metaphorically of course.

"Get out, now! All of you! Get off my lawn!" All three girls broke into laughter, even Meagan had to press her lips tightly together to avoid laughing. Darry's eyes narrowed. "What is so funny?"

"Get off my lawn you pesky hooligans! Take a shower! Learn some respect! Get me my prune juice!" Avery imitated an old person; holding her back and hunching forward, waving her fist in the air. All the girls immediately began to laugh. Darry just glared and waited for them to leave, or planning to call the cops, depending on which came first.

"Okay, okay. We were just wondering if we could use your phone? We went camping up in the woods and got lost on our way back home. We wanted to call someone to see if they could come get us." Darry sighed and frowned. He defiantly did not want these people in his house, but how could he say no?

"Fine. Make it quick." He looked at his watch and sighed…well there goes his last tardy, lets hope Pony didn't start seizuring before he had to leave for work. Meagan gave him a grateful smile.

"Thank you so much!" Darry nodded and ushered everyone inside. The gang all moved to sit in the living room, and Darry followed them over, ignoring the girls standing in his hallway. Dally sat watching the group of girls with a bored look on his face. He suddenly smirked and leaned towards Darry.

"Look at that. You finally managed to get some girls in your house. I'm proud of you, Curtis." Darry punched him in the shoulder, and Dally chuckled before putting his feet up on the coffee table and slouching back into the couch.

Ponyboy was watching the girls with curiosity, but most of the group kept taking glances at the four girls. Steve grinned and elbowed Soda in the ribs, mumbling "Dibs," and nodding his head at Avery, who was standing next to Meagan, who was currently on the phone.

Ponyboy frowned. "You can't just dib a girl!" Steve frowned at the child and arched an eyebrow.

"Who says? 'Sides, you're just jealous I dibbed her first." Ponyboy opened his mouth but was cut off by Meagan walking into the living room, flanked by the other three girls.

"Um, guys? I think we may have a problem."

"What do you mean it isn't working?" Avery asked in exasperation. Watching as Meagan hung up the phone... again.

"I don't know. It just rings and rings." Meagan sighed. Demi grabs the phone and sighs loudly.

"Well, it looks like it's up to me to save the day, yet again." She dialed the numbers and waited, blowing out a gust of air as the phone rang.

Again and again...and again...and again.

"Is their phone demented or something?" She slammed the phone into its holder. "Who even uses these things anymore? They invented something called the cordless!" Demi began playing with the twistable numbers. " I thought they only had these things on kids toys!" She exclaims, laughing at her own joke. Meagan shrugs.

"They could be collectors or something. You know, into all that old junky hoop-la!" She shook her head. "But why won't it work?"

Tina, who had been looking at the group of guys, looked back at them. "Why not just ask for help, or something?" Meagan nodded and walked into the living room with the girls following her.

"Um, guys? I think we may have a problem."

All heads turned towards them, and Meagan blushed. She was never one to like all eyes on her. Demi sighed and cocked her hip, placing her hands on them.

"Your phone's jank. It doesn't work." A few eyes widened as she spoke, annoyance coloring her tone. Darry shook his head at the girl.

"Phone works fine. Maybe you're dialing it wrong?" he suggested. The girl frowned and rolled her eyes.

"We're not idiots. We obviously know the number. Besides, not one, but two people tried dialing. More then once. So, yeah, we're the problem?" She smiled venomously. "I don't think so." Dallas arched an eyebrow.

"For someone so small you sure are very annoying." She arched an eyebrow and snorted.

"Speak for yourself." Avery pressed her lips together and held her hand out. Demi shook her head. "No! It doesn't count! It was sarcastic!"

"NOW! Or else you get two!" Demi sighed and put her hand in Avery's, who then smacked it. Avery then looked around the room, raising her eyebrows. "Well, are you going to go see what's wrong with your phone? Or are we going to sit here and twiddle our thumbs and play a nice game of Mancala?"

"Mana-what-a?" Two-Bit asked in confusion.

"Nevermind." she says, waving his comment off. Snapping her fingers at Darry she exclaims, "Well? Are you just gonna sit there with your mouth hanging open like a fish, or are you gonna go fix your damn phone?" Darry watches the girl with contempt until Sodapop stands up, rubbing his neck awkwardly.

"I'll, uh, go do it." Meagan gives a grateful smile and mumbles "Thanks." as he passes.

Finally, after an awkward pause, Ponyboy clears his throat and asks in a quiet voice, " So, from around here?" The girls look at one another, Avery and Demi wearing the same looks of "duh" on their faces. Tina answers, speaking in a calm tone.

"Mhm, we came here from Halls Mill Road." Six greasers looked at her with confusion. "You know, near the old Walmart?" she rephrased.

"That on the Soc side of town or something?" Steve asked, frowning as usual. The girls exchange a look.

"The what?"


End file.
